Pippin y el Anillo de poder*
by Evelyn3
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si el portador no fuera Frodo sino....?¿y si fuera el más irresponsable de la compañía?Descubrirlo dentro jeje.....reviews


PIPPIN Y EL ANILLO DE PODER....  
  
  
  
CÓDIGOS PENALES.  
  
? No respondo de las "paridas" que pueda haber en esta historia.  
  
? Solo dos o tres personajes me pertenecen, los demás un tío asegura que son suyos, creo saber que su nombre es Tolkien, «Maldita sea, me robo mi idea.»  
  
? Es ¡totalmente! necesario que dejen reviews.......¡por favor!  
  
? Si tienen alguna duda consulten con mi representante pero antes de eso manden algunas contribuciones para poder contratar a un representante. Gracias y disculpen por las molestias.  
  
  
  
***Capítulo 1***  
  
*********Cambios de ultima hora.***********  
  
***************************************************************  
  
- ¡Despierta, Tuk! - emm.....emmmm - balbuceo Pippin despertándose de su siesta diaria de cinco horas - ¿por que nunca me dejareis dormir en paz? Observo la cara de enfado de su inseparable amigo Merry - ¡Peregrin Tuk, vago! - grito esta vez - ¡eh vale ya! ¿que mosca te a picado Merry? Nunca entendí esa faceta de gritar que tenéis todos los Brandigamo, mira el viejo Dinoras Brandigamo, desde que perdió el sonotone no para de gritar, acaso piensa que todos estamos sordos, el pobre Hobbit esta más sordo que una tapia - ¿que? - pregunto Merry Pippin negó con la cabeza -¡si es que! Merry cogió al hobbit del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto - ¡anda vamos, que hay cosas que hacer! El viejo Bilbo nos pidió ayuda para su... - ¿fiesta de cumpleaños? - interrumpió Pippin Merry asintió - ¿y que hay de Frodo? Este tío siempre se escaquea del trabajo  
  
¿y luego a quien le toca hacer el trabajo duro? Estas palabras les hicieron pensar, y cayeron en la cuenta de que otro podía hacer el trabajo duro por ellos - ¡Sam Gamyi! Merry y Pippin salieron corriendo hacia Bolsón Cerrado, tenían claro si Frodo esta ally, Sam también.  
  
*  
  
Gandalf había entrado en La comarca, muchos niños iban detrás de él pidiendo a voces algún truquito de magia de esos que Gandalf acostumbraba a hacer en las fiestas de cumpleaños. fingiendo una amable sonrisa -"jodios niños estos, que no me dejan en paz" - hizo explotar algunos petardos y los niños se echaron a correr camino abajo, luego se echaron a reír. - "¿que les hará tanta gracia?" - pensó - "solo son petardos del todo a cien" Entonces apareció, el guapísimo (N/A. vale esto lo he añadido yo, pasa algo) de Frodo que se quedo pasmado al ver a Gandalf - ¡querido Frodo! - emmm...emmm Gandalf ¿por que esta ardiendo tu capa? - dijo Frodo al ver como el fuego se extendía cada vez mas - ¡coño! - reacciono al ver que estaba ardiendo, los petardos debieron haberle quemado. Saco de su carro un extintor de color rojo y apago el fuego - ¡je je! que majos los niños, estos - dijo sarcásticamente. Frodo aparto el humo de su cara, le alegraba mucho la llegada de su viejo amigo, se adentro entre le humo y se dejo caer en los brazos afectuosos de Gandalf, pero ¡ah! callo en plancha contra el suelo, Gandalf inconscientemente había movido un poco la carreta, o quizá no. Frodo se levanto dolorido del suelo - ¡oops! - dijo al viejo al ver la cara de cabreo del hobbit - que despiste El hobbit se subió a la carreta - bueno Gandalf ¿sabrás que llegas tarde? El viejo le hecho una mirada asesina - los magos nunca llegan tarde Frodo Bolsón......... Ignorando el discursito del viejo, Frodo rebuscaba en una caja de color marrón, en ella había un poco de todo.....chicles, globos, algunas monedas.....¡¿Ragazzcha?! - ¿desde cuando comprar revistas femeninas? - le pregunto sacando la revista - emmm...bueno eso es lo que te estaba diciendo, me entretuve, tuve que comprar unas cosas para...para mi prima - dijo Gandalf intentando parecer convincente - ¡si claro! Le quito la caja a Frodo - vale ya - ordeno - bien Gandalf esta es mi parada - dijo Frodo - ¿no vienes a casa? - le pregunto Gandalf - no - dijo levantándose del asiento - si voy tendré que ayudar para la fiesta, ¿y para que están Merry y Pippin? que lo hagan ellos, pero no les digas que te e dicho esto ¿entendido? El viejo asintió. Frodo se preparo para saltar a un pequeño montículo al otro lado pero tropezó y callo, otra vez, redondo al suelo. - je je - se lo oyó al viejo mientras se alejaba. - ¡maldito anciano este! - refunfuño.  
  
Muchos hobbits trabajaban en sus jardines, cuando veían pasar a Gandalf se les oía decir - ¡mira quien llega, el perturbador de la paz! Cuando estaba llegando a Bolsón Cerrado oyó unos gritos debajo de su carreta, con desgana se bajo de ella y miro. Merry y Pippin estaban allí atrapados en las ruedas. Gandalf les había atropellado. -¡haber si tienes más cuidado Gandalf! - se quejo Pippin saliendo debajo del carro con Merry - acostúmbrate a ir por el carril de carros El mago de acerco a Pippin, este observo su desmesurada altura, retrocedió hacia atrás pero Gandalf le dio un golpe con su bastón - ¡au! - se quejo Cogió a los dos hobbit de las orejas y atravesó por medio del precioso jardín, pisando todas las flores. Llamo a la puerta. - ¡no quiero visitas! - dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta - ¿tampoco de viejos amigo? Bilbo abrió la puerta pero observó aterrado como su hermoso jardín estaba destrozado, enfurecido miro a los hobbit que ya estaban rojos del dolor de orejas - estaban estropeando tu hermoso jardín Bilbo - asesto Gandalf Bilbo entro en la casa y Gandalf detrás con los hobbits - tengo trabajo para ustedes - declaro Bilbo sacando unas tijeras y palas de un armario - quiero que mi jardín quede como estaba antes de que llegaran ustedes a estropearlo - pero Bilbo no fuimos........- intento decir Merry - si y ahora no me vengan con cuentos de viejas - continuo Bilbo - de viejas no, de viejos magos - dijo Pippin. Gandalf volvió a pegarle con el bastón - ¡au! Los hobbits salieron al jardín mientras Bilbo y Gandalf hablaban dentro de la casa. - ¿con que el trabajo duro? - le comento Merry cogiendo la pala. - "¿donde estas Sam Gamyi?" - pensó Pippin. Al poco rato apareció Frodo de la mano de Sam Merry soltó la pala de golpe sobre el pie del pobre Pippin que maldición dio botes por todo el jardín volviendo a estropearlo de nuevo. Frodo parecía algo "asustado" Sam soltó una carcajada y Frodo le soltó de la mano - bueno Sam yo creo que ya se llegar solito a casa ¿vale? - pero señor yo....... - que no os sea duro el trabajo, amigos - bromeo Frodo entrando en la casa y ¡pisando de nuevo las flores! - ¡¡ahhhh!! - grito desesperado Pippin - ¡estoy hasta los...........de que piséis el jardín!  
  
Llego la esperada fiesta y como revancha Merry y Pippin les tenían guardada un pequeña sorpresita jeje. Como era de esperar toda La comarca acudió a la fiesta y como siempre trajeron los mismo regalos de todos los años. - podían ser un poco más originales ¿no crees? - le pregunto Pippin a su amigo - ¿que decías? - le pregunto Merry no le estaba prestando atención - encima de sordo, gilipollas - susurro para sus adentros - ¿que has dicho? - volvió a repetir Merry que creía haber oído "gilipollas" - nada... nada - añadió él - vamos a lo que nos ocupa, tu distraes al viejo, yo.....yo iré picando algo de la mesa, ¡creo que el susi se esta acabando!  
  
  
  
Merry asintió - bien - dijo cuando se alejaba - el distrae a Gandalf yo cojo el susi......espera un momento, ¿o era al revés? Se encontraron en la misma mesa los dos hobbits - ¡que estas haciendo aquí Merry! te dije que distrajeras a Gandalf - ahm - asintió él confundido - ¡Hola queridísimo (mentira) amigo! - dijo llegando hasta donde estaban Gandalf y Frodo (Sam había ido a por su séptima cerveza de la noche, que si no) - ¿que tal Merry? - le pregunto Frodo - ¿cansado? - si tu ríete, que quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor - Merry se sintió orgulloso de si mismo habiendo dicho el refrán al derecho, resulta que solía decir los refranes siempre al revés - Gandalf, ¿nos tienes algo preparado para esta noche tan especial? Él lo miro interrogante - no - se limito a decir - viejo borde - susurro Merry Gandalf que lo había oído se levanto cogió su bastón y se propuso pegar al hobbit pero Merry se agacho y le dio Frodo, este callo al suelo inconsciente - ¡lo has matado! - grito Merry Se oyó un terrible pero claro - ¡ooohhhh! - de fondo. Todos habían parado de comer y la música se había cortado. Ahora todos miraban a Gandalf y el cuerpo inconsciente del pobre Frodo, Merry había conseguido hacerle sentir avergonzado al gran Gandalf, al perturbador de la paz, al caballero blanco......no no que esto es de Las dos torres, oops!.....digo al gran hechicero Gandalf capagris - ¡bien, lo tengo! - se oyó una voz que interrumpió el silencio. Era Pippin que supuestamente había encontrado algo. - ¡ah! - Merry distrajo la atención del supuesto publico - ¡muy bueno el truco Gandalf jeje! Todos aplaudieron de repente y vociferaban el nombre de Gandalf el mago sin comprender saludo inclinándose y sonriendo - ¡ahora Gandalf despertara al joven Frodo! - continuo Merry que parecía un feriante o un vendedor ambulante Gandalf negó con la cabeza, pero Merry le obligo a que hiciera algo, y rápido - ¡oh señor Frodo!¡¿que le han hecho?! - Sam llego con lagrimas en los ojos cogió a su señor y intento despertarlo - ¡asesino! - grito esta vez. Se volvió a oír un.....¡oooohhh!!!!!!!! - jajajajaaj - rió Gandalf haciendo creer que todo estaba controlado Nadie respondió a la risa excepto Gordo Bolger que estaba borracho y no se enteraba de nada. - ¡callo mocoso llorica! - le susurro al pobre Sam que lloraba desconsolado. Nadie más lo oyó, pero a Sam le cambio el semblante preocupado a enfurecido. - ¡no os preocupéis! - grito Gandalf - ¡le introduje en un sueño...en el sueño élfico, cuando despierte no recordara nada pero todo esta bien! Como a todos les importaba lo más mínimo se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron a comer otra vez - ¡Dale caña, Susi! - dijo un hobbit, y la música volvió a sonar Se llevaron a Frodo a Bolson Cerrado, Sam fue detrás. - a ver cuando deja de ser tan calzonazos y se atreve por lo menos a decirme algo - se quejaba Rosita Coto mientras se alejaba Sam  
  
  
  
- ¡ve atrévete, sedúcele es lo peor que va a pasarte, enrédale, conquístale, ve y arriésgate....(N/A, esta es la nueva versión de Chenoa. ¿atrévete, mejor no?) - ¡vale ya, Gordo! - se quejo Rosita echando a Gordo de su vista - ¡estúpido borracho! - ¿lo tienes? - pregunto Merry al encontrase con Pippin el asintió y saco de un saquito unos polvos de color blanco (no penséis mal, jolín) Merry pareció consternado al verlos -¡esto! -gruño - ¿tanto jaleo por esto? ridículo Pip - no seas tan bobo, Merry he tenido la idea del siglo - Pippin estaba entusiasmado con su idea - mi idea es, juntar toda esta pólvora en un solo petardo, ¡se armara la de......! Reflexiono unos segundos - vamos, creo que se que quieres hacer - ¡si esque! Así los dos hobbit metieron toda esa pólvora en uno con forma de dragón rojo - bien, ¿quien lo enciende? - pregunto Pippin - ¡tú, claro! inconscientemente o no Merry encendió el petardo - emm......Merry ¿sabias que hay que clavarlo en el suelo? - le pregunto Pippin Demasiado tarde el petardo salto por lo aires con Merry y Pippin de copilotos - ¡¡¡¡soy el rey del mundo!!!! - grito Pip - ¿sabes manejar esto Pip? recapacito unos segundos - no el petardo había causado un gran estruendo y todos los hobbits corrían despavoridos al ver desplomarse el "dragon" sobre ellos - ¡corred! - la voz de Merry se había convertido en malvada - ¡corred! jajajaja - no le debí dar a probar el susi - se lamento Pippin El "dragón" surco todo el cielo de La comarca, pero enseguida empezó a descender - ¿Merry, creo que tenemos problemas? - intervino Pip Los dos hobbit se miraron aterrados, estaban a pocos centímetros del suelo. Empezaron a gritar como degenerados. - ¡Pippin.........puede que no nos volvamos a ver en esta vida.......amigo....!¡te quiero Pip! Este se quedo perplejo - ¡ah! bien. Amigo tengo algo que decirte....yo fui quien se lío con Esmeralda, el verano pasado! Solo quedaban dos palmos para estamparse contra el suelo cuando Merry agarro a Pippin del cuello -¡¿que?! El "dragón" se desplomo contra el suelo, por suerte nadie sufrió ningún daño, bueno excepto Pippin al que Merry seguía agarrando del cuello. - muy bonito - añadió Gandalf cuando todo se calmo Como castigo les mandaron fregar todos los platos de la fiesta, bueno si os cuento la verdad solo fregaron la mitad la otra mitad se rompió accidentalmente je je Llego el temido discurso de Bilbo, Frodo ya había regresado a la fiesta, ya se encontraba mejor, aunque Sam insistía en que guardara cama, aunque lo que todo el mundo discutía es que si Sam quería que guardara cama con él, ya me entendéis. Gandalf para pasar el rato fumaba una pipa de maría.......quiero decir hierba de pipa, jolín que despiste. - no conozco a la mitad de ustedes, ni la mitad de lo que querría, y lo que yo querría es menos de la mitad de lo que la mitad de ustedes merece - dijo Bilbo Nadie dijo nada, era demasiado difícil para ellos, en cambio Gandalf sonrió.  
  
  
  
(N/A, si claro sonríe para que todo el mundo piense que lo ha entendido, mentira, el tampoco lo pillo) Bilbo continuo hablando mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de oro. - ¡me voy, mis queridos amigos! - dijo y desapareció - ¡bien! - gritaron todos los presentes pero para sorpresa de todos Bilbo apareció otra vez - ¡¡¡¡ohhhhh!!!! -gritaron otros con tristeza al verle aparecer - ¡¿como que bien! - dijo Bilbo enfurecido - ¡con lo que hecho yo por ustedes, ¿me lo agradecen así? - ¡fuera! - ¡mamarrachos, que son todos unos mamarrachos! - grito antes de volver a desaparecer. - ¿quien se quedara ahora con Bolsón Cerrado? - discutían los invitados Frodo parecía que se le acababa de aparecer un fantasma, estaba completamente blanco. Merry y Pippin se subieron a una mesa y hablaron en voz alta - ¡bien, señores y señoras comenzamos la subasta con 100 monedas de oro, ¿quien sube la apuesta?! La idea subastar Bolsón Cerrado causo gran entusiasmo - ¡300 monedas de oro! - grito un hobbit - 300 monedas, señores quien da más - anuncio Pippin - ¡500 monedas de oro! -¡1000 monedas de oro! - dijo al fin Gandalf - ¡no! - grito Frodo levantándose de la mesa y obligando a bajar a sus amigos - ¡no vamos a subastar nada! Merry frunció el ceño - vamos primo ¿figúrate el dinero que podemos sacar? seriamos ricos - no - dijo y se fue hacia Bolsón Cerrado - buenos señores - se despidió Pippin - seguiremos la semana que viene. Gracias y continúen. Merry, Pippin y Sam persiguieron a Frodo hasta la casa. Gandalf estaba en el portal de la casa, ya se había despedido de Bilbo, cuando Frodo y los demás llegaron. Gandalf entro en la casa con Frodo y Sam se fue a escuchar debajo de la ventana, Merry y Pippin se quedaron fuera. - pobre Frodo quería mucho al viejo Bilbo - se lamento Pippin Merry asintió - creo que me voy a ir a dormir Pip, estoy agotado tanto plan y tanta tontería, mañana ya nos veremos, adiós. Pippin se quedo allí solo observando las estrellas. Al rato largo salieron Gandalf y Frodo de la casa y se fueron hacia la colina del norte. Pippin atraído por la curiosidad entro en la casa. Todo estaba oscuras, cuando oyó una voz femenina pero cautivadora que le llamaba entre suspiros - Pippin, ven.......Pippin ven, coge el anillo...... Vio el anillo de oro de Bilbo sobre la repisa, era la pieza mas hermosa que el hobbit había visto nunca, atraído por el anillo se acerco y lo miro con desconfianza, la voz volvió a sonar - coge el anillo, Pippin, cógelo... él no lo cogió, seguía mirándolo como si fuera un manjar delicioso  
  
- cógelo.... repito la voz esta vez más alto, Pippin no lo cogió -"¿desde cuando hablan los anillos?" - pensó - cógelo........¡¡¡¡que lo cojas, coño!!! obedeció, se lo puso con cuidado, y desapareció. - ¡joder! - dijo - ¡que guay! Se lo quito y volvió a aparecer, volvió a realizar la misma operación siete veces, ponérselo, quitárselo, ponérselo, quitárselo.... En ese momento apareció Frodo con Gandalf, Pippin escondió el anillo - hola Pippin - saludo Frodo con voz quebrada - vale......si e sido yo cogí el anillo, y lo use.......me estaba llamado.....y no pude resi.... - se delato Pippin -¿que anillo?- pregunto Gandalf - no, no insistáis........yo tengo el anillo, lo cogí y....un momento, ¿que anillo? - pregunto ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba - no sabemos de que anillo nos hablas - le dijo Frodo Pippin enseño el anillo, los otros se sobresaltaron al verlo. - ¡el anillo de Bilbo! - añadió Frodo A Gandalf le parecía sospechoso aquel anillo así que decido investigar un poco sobre él, aquel anillo le resultaba familiar, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en una revista. Se despidió de los dos hobbit y cabalgo con Sombragris, hasta la biblioteca municipal.  
  
Pasaron días y Gandalf regreso a La comarca. - ¡es el anillo de poder! - grito entrando en Bolsón Cerrado, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie - ¡jolín, lo que me hacen andar! Monto otra vez en sombragris y cabalgo hacia la colina del norte, donde los hobbits solían reunirse. Para fastidiar más, otros nueve niños le perseguían gritando - ¡vamos Gandalf, haz un truco, venga! El los ignoro - ¡venga Gandalf! - gritaban - ¿un truco? - pregunto al fin - siiiiii - respondieron los niños. El caballo se detubo y Gandalf alzo su vara y.....(se oye una terrible explosión) todos los niños habían sido convertidos en sapos verdes - ¡el mejor truco! - se felicito el viejo así mismo. Luego apresuro el paso, encontró los cuatro hobbits (Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin) tirados en la hierba fresca fumando - ¡Pippin, es el anillo de poder! Este se quedo perplejo, aunque no sabia de que hablaba Gandalf. Gandalf se llevo a los cuatro hobbit a un lugar donde no pudieran oírlos. Les contó toda la historia del anillo de poder, y su peligro. - ¡yo llevare el anillo, Gandalf! - se armo de valor Pippin - ¡nosotros también vamos! - gritaron los otros. Así fue como los cuatro hobbits y Gandalf descubrieron donde había estado tantos años escondidos el anillo con más poder del mundo. Aunque todos dudaban en lo efectivo que seria que Pippin llevara el anillo a Rivendel, Gandalf dejo que el hobbit lo llevara.  
  
  
  
Pero antes tomo precauciones - tened cuidado con Pippin, que no se ponga el anillo nunca y por favor evitad que haga una tontería con el - les pidió Gandalf a los otros tres - bien, Peregrin Tuk, tu serás el portador del anillo "que el cielo se apiade de nosotros" - dijo. Condujo a los cuatro hobbits hasta el bosque y se despidió de ellos - ¡adios queridos amigos! - bien - continuo Pippin - ¿y ahora a donde vamos? Todos miraron al hobbit confundidos - ¡si es que!  
  
  
  
Aquí termina el primer capitulo de Pippin y el anillo de poder. Reconozcan que es el primer capitulo y puede que no sea interesante, pero aguarden al segundo capitulo jeje.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo:  
  
El joven Pippin se adentrara con sus fieles "compis" en tierras en las que no nunca estuvo antes. ¿Conseguirá vencer la tentación del anillo o lo mataran antes sus amigos? pero lo que habría de preguntarse es: ¿llegara el anillo a Rivendell estando en manos de Pippin? Todo esto y mucho más lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo Hasta la próxima.... y como decían los códigos penales.........¡¡¡¡¡¡dejan rewiews!!!!!!  
  
Evelyn* 


End file.
